


I've Got Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

by quakeruris



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bill loves Stan, M/M, Ugh, stan loves music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeruris/pseuds/quakeruris
Summary: I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy dayMusic rang throughout the Uris house, Stanley shamelessly singing along. He slid around in a pair of his blackest socks, so that he didn’t have to see the grime he was getting all over the bottom of his feet, and a buttoned shirt sloppily done us, buttons mismatched with holes. Now, usually he would tuck in his shirts… if he were wearing pants. But, alas, Stanley let loose and was dancing around in his socks and tighty whities since he had been left home alone for the weekend. It was rare to see him looking messy as he did today, but with no one around and nobody to impress, he thought fuck it.





	I've Got Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

_ I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day _

Music rang throughout the Uris house, Stanley shamelessly singing along. He slid around in a pair of his blackest socks, so that he didn’t have to see the grime he was getting all over the bottom of his feet, and a buttoned shirt sloppily done us, buttons mismatched with holes. Now, usually he would tuck in his shirts… if he were wearing pants. But, alas, Stanley let loose and was dancing around in his socks and tighty whities since he had been left home alone for the weekend. It was rare to see him looking messy as he did today, but with no one around and nobody to impress, he thought  _ fuck it _ . 

While searching around in his parents tape collection he had found a mixtape his father made for his mother before Stanley’s birth and he had to admit, it was very good for a man who seemed to have no taste now.

_ What can make me feel this way? _

_ My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_ Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl) _

He imagined riding around in Bill’s 1965 Ford Mustang, playing these cheesy love songs his parents liked when they were kids themselves. Driving around in the countryside of Maine as Bill rested his arm on the window, the wind blowing through their hair, seemed like a dream. An idea struck him. He was home alone, he didn’t have to do anything! His dream could come true! He ran and slid over to the house phone and quickly dialed Bill’s home number.

“Denbrough residence,” He heard Georgie say, “Who’s this?”

“Georgie! Could I talk to Bill, it’s Stan!” He practically shouted over the music.

Stanley covered his other ear and listened as Georgie called for Bill. He heard clamoring down the steps and before he knew it, Bill was on the phone. He thanked Georgie and asked Stan what the occasion was.

“Can we go for a ride?” Stan chirped, barely being able to hold his excitement. He slid around while talking and moved around to entertain himself.

Bill agreed and hung up after telling Stan he would be there in ten. He rushed upstairs and threw on his favorite blue and white baseball shirt, long sleeved of course. After getting into his most flattering pair of jeans shorts and white Converse he kissed Georgie on the top of the head and was out the door. Soon enough he was in his car, driving down Witcham, windows open to let the cool springtime air flow throughout the car. Well, he always had to have his windows down as his car lacked air conditioning, but he didn’t mind, it made him feel more free. 

When Stan heard a car pull into his driveway, he froze. Of course, he forgot how soon ten minutes really was and saw no harm in listening to a few more songs, but that left him completely unprepared for Bill’s arrival. He ran up the stairs and went to put at least some shorts on before he allowed Bill to come inside. Getting all dressed up to impress him went out the window, so he just fixed the buttons on the shirt he had on, making sure there were no wrinkles and tucked it into his shorts.

After he put his shoes on, he ran downstairs and opened the door to face Bill. Bills hair was a mess, after being blown around by the wind, but Stan didn’t mind that kind of mess. He liked the way Bill always looked vaguely disheveled. 

The two of them smiled at one another, and Stan grabbed the cassette out of his own tape player and ran to Bills car. He hopped in the passenger's seat and put the tape in. 

_ I’ve been cheated by you since I don’t know when _

Bill smirked as he walked slowly towards the drivers side and got in, Stanley turned the volume up as he got closer and started to belt along with the music. Bill, slightly impressed at his friends ability to sing, starts the car back up and drives down Central, turning on Kansas street, the only road out of Derry. 

With a hand on his head, holding down his kippah so as to not lose it to the wind, Stanley sang his heart out, watching as the small town of Derry slowly faded away and was replaced by beautiful trees and farms as far as the eye could see. Every time he saw a bale of hay he shouted “hey!” and pointed towards it, causing Bill to laugh. 

On their drive they passed fields of wheat, and farms with cows and horses and oh so many sheep. They drove until the sun went down. As the sun was tucked behind the trees ahead, Stan started to get cold. He looked at the fuel gauge and saw the car was running low on gas. Stan suggested they head home, since he had been gone for a few hours, but Bill refused. They had listened to the same tape almost three times over.

“We’re g-going until I’m out o-o-of gas, Uris.”

“You’re crazy, how will we get back!” Stan started to get worried, but he trusted Bill. He knew they’d have a way back. 

And they did. When the car started to sputter and the tires slowed their rolling, Bill got out of the car and pulled a gas can out of the trunk, pouring it into his tank. He didn’t start the car back up though, instead he put the can back in his trunk and pulled out a blanket and a boombox. 

“I go-got some tunes of m-my-my own.” He smiled and opened Stanley’s door for him, “C’mon, l-l-let’s find somewhere to sit.”

Stanley got out of the car and walked alongside Bill, looking for a place to sit. The tall grass itched at Stan’s sensitive skin, but still he walked through it triumphantly as if he was marching into battle alongside his best men. Well, him and his best man found a pond to sit by. Bill laid down the blanket and sat next to Stanley, turning on his boombox, a tape already inside.

_ Why do birds suddenly appear _

_ Everytime you are near _

_ Just like me _

_ They long to be _

_ Close to you _

Stanley, resting on the blanket, looked at Bill and smiled. 


End file.
